besachikafandomcom-20200214-history
Neutral Arcanum
'''Neutral Arcanum, i.e. The Forbidden Book '''is a form of SEP manipulation that manipulates the energy in bizarre ways. The magic is usually hereditary, as there are no precedents of the magic's uses. The levels of focus required for this form of Arcanum. It is difficult to regulate and counter by even skilled users, which made the art heavily prohibited. The first users were likely besachi who were spawned with the technique. Numerous sub-categories exist within Neutral Arcanum, but because of the destructiveness of the magic they are all put into a single Arcanum book. Chaotic Chaos Arcanum is a fairly young form of Arcanum. It focuses on manipulating the entropy of an area. The magic can be seen as randomizing the atomic structure of an affected area. Ripping apart atoms, dividing molecules, adding random neutrons and protons to atoms are just some of the actions Chaos causes. The procedure is luck-based, and causes the affected material to become either gaseous or a superheavy metal. It will cause all the affected air to become very small amounts of oxygen, and likely a poisonous gas such as hydrogen. It can also become a random conglomerate of radioactive solid metals. Thus the area of effect for Chaos is usually small, as any higher will affect the user as well. It is rather simple to become a Chaos user, as any student of Creation or Destruction Arcanum who does not complete their magic may fall into habit of causing Chaos because of improper Creation or Destruction of atoms.The appearance of Chaotic energy is usually a dark violet. This is the signature Arcanum of Sila Valka. Stasis Stasis Arcanum is another magic that focuses on entropy. The difference, however, is that it focuses on completely stopping the entropy, meaning that everything contained in an area of a Stasis field completely stops moving. It is accompanied by a slow drop in temperature, high pressure, and invincibility. Anything that touches the Stasis field stops moving completely. It is related to the Modification Arcanum, but Stasis cannot be moved. Stasis has been considered the complete opposite of Chaotic Arcanum, but it is equally as damaging, especially in a fast-moving object due to the rapid halting of one part of it. Stasis requires immense amounts of energy to be retained for long lengths of times. While under the effects of Stasis, the atoms of the area of effect begin to lose energy, and overall heat is lost very slowly. Lustrous Lustrous Arcanum is the first Arcanum that was discovered by active research of Neutral Arcanum. It involves manipulating the light rays of mirrors and making illusions. Further research finds that the illusions can be extensions of the Arcanum master's consciousness. Thus, the Lustrous Guardians were created, as a somewhat-physical form of the master's strength can be created, sometimes in extravagant ways, such as during the Lustrous Monarchs' military conquests. For a short period of time, they were an extremely powerful advantage for Ferra. Tibia An extremely rare Arcanum, Tibia affects the perception of time within both the user and the ones around the user. A main skill used by Rekin Tiburon, it allows for faster reactions to attacks and extremely fast counterattacks. While the passage of time seems slow to the Tibia user, the user appears to be moving twice as fast to others.